


#LongHairProblems

by spoonorita



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoonorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel inhaled a shaky breath, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and turned his head to bury his nose in sweaty blue hair. “S-Sai—pthththth… ptoo!” Axel spat out a stray rope of hair, brushing it back behind Saïx’s ear before attacking an earring with his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#LongHairProblems

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [a thing](http://ttehanashi.tumblr.com/post/112961369219) from tumblr.

Axel dug his head back into his pillow with a sharp inhale, hands gripping at sweaty biceps and leaving plenty of room for Saïx's lips to roam, between soft kisses and rough bites. Saïx thrust forward hard, and Axel's entire body clenched in on itself, his legs wrapping tighter around Saïx's waist and his arms circling his neck to bring his face down closer. Saïx's face was pressed against Axel's throat, and he stopped kissing long enough to breathe deeply before attacking one of several bruises that was starting to bloom across Axel's skin.  

Axel inhaled a shaky breath, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and turned his head to bury his nose in sweaty blue hair.

"S-Sai--pthththth... ptoo!" Axel spat out a stray rope of hair, brushing it back behind Saïx's ear before attacking an earring with his lips. Saïx acknowledged this with a low grunt, pulling back far enough to lean on his elbows and look directly at Axel's face, a curtain of hair draped down over his head, and he continued moving at a slightly faster pace.

"Ack!" Axel grunted, swatting Saïx's hair away as it poked him in the eye.

Saïx misunderstood the noises that Axel was making. "You like that?" He asked, with an erotic exhale.

"I might like it if you pulled your - ptoo! - pulled your hair back,"

Saïx pulled away and raked one hand back through his hair, combing it back so it fell down his back as opposed to in Axel's face. "Better?"

"Much," Axel said, digging his shoulders into the mattress and sliding further down under Saïx's body before reclaiming his grip around his waist with his legs.

Saïx leaned forward to press a rough kiss against Axel's lips before resuming his thrusting.

Axel lay there with his arms spread and his fingers twisting in the sheets, grunting each time Saïx moved forward. The bed was lightly tapping the wall and the bed springs were creaking, and Axel could feel his body tensing as his climax approached.

Something was tickling his nose and as he opened his mouth to let out a long moan when Saïx hit just the right spot, he found himself eating hair again.

"Guh! That's it!" Axel abruptly sat up, pushing Saïx back in the process.

"What the hell?"  Saïx exclaimed. His hair was hanging in damp ropes around his face, and Axel intended to fix the problem.

Axel leaned over to the nightstand beside the bed, opening the drawer and rummaging around for a few seconds before reappearing and holding a stretched-out elastic band in front of Saïx's face.

"Are you serious?" Saïx asked, and Axel continued holding it in front of his face with a glare.

After a moment, Saïx sighed and took the band from him, tying his hair into a loose and messy bun at the back of his head. "Better?"

There were a few loose strands framing Saïx's face still, nothing more than a few hairs thick, but not enough to cause any more problems during sex.

"Much," Axel smiled, grabbing Saïx's face to steal a quick kiss before dragging him back down into the bed with him, where they both would reach their high without any more interruptions from Saïx's ridiculously long hair.


End file.
